


In the Stars Hidden Behind Elysium

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending AU, Heartache, Loneliness, Lucis Scout Power, Luna Love, M/M, Smol Iggy, thank you for reading!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: COMPLETE! Happy Ending AU. King Noctis ushers his kingdom into an era of calm, beginning a new life alongside his brothers and husband.He's completely unaware of Ignis' heart being in shards, burdened with even greater loneliness and shame than ever before.





	1. Loss of Stardust

“The closer the stars came to me, the louder this breathing became.” -Malidoma Patrice Some, ‘Of Water and the Spirit’

\-------------------------------------

In a world that was constantly on the move, cutting himself off from it was the best thing to do sometimes.

Every step he took was a pebble in the ocean, meaningless, unseen, hidden from life’s unstoppable rhythm. Eos was swept up in a celebration that promised to go on without end, every moment of it filled with song, smiles and laughter, but every moment of that celebration reminded him of how he was hidden from the rest of the world. They were all moving on, forward into a dance of hope and blissful song, but he couldn’t move along. The world’s new rhythm was leaving him behind, reminding him of how little he was, of how he wasn’t even remotely close to the man he used to be.

In a world that was constantly on the move, Ignis figured cutting himself off from it was the best thing to do sometimes. How could he decide otherwise, when the Astrals bore no patience for someone that had been cleaved in half? It had been a while since the stars had fallen out of the sky, but deep within the solitude of his dreams, he could do nothing but cry. It was gone, life’s spirit and song, infusing him with death, loneliness no smaller creature could endure. The absence of stars swallowed the shine that should’ve been, erasing the euphoria that would’ve had him, Ignis Stupeo Scientia-Caelum, skipping out of bed every morning.

There wasn’t anything wrong with cutting himself off from the sky he could no longer see. After all, the young man that still looked up to him had grown far beyond the stars. No longer lost in darkness without end, Prompto blossomed into a jewel Ignis believed to be brighter than every jewel on Shiva’s wrists. The first and only love of Gladiolus’ life was Eos’ only light during Noctis’ absence, glowing even when darkness was at its deepest, smiling even when all hearts were at their heaviest. Even though the wounds of a nightmare hadn’t left him, Prompto kept on smiling. Kept on lighting the field without stars, even when he wanted to believe light would never be found again. 

Pride that rose beyond time, space and fate erupted whenever Noctis’ husband thought of Gladiolus’ husband, but it wasn’t without shame. Iris’ brother-in-law still adored him, respected him as though they were still setting up camp, resting after a series of adventures while a certain chef prepared his magic. 

Ignis couldn’t understand why the reverence was still there, for their photographer, their chocobo, had become a man much greater than he could ever hope to be. Prompto had not only married Iris’ brother but opened a chocobo farm, caring for his feathery kin while holding fast to his duties as Crownsguard. Gladiolus, doting, devoted Gladiolus, aided the gunslinger in caring for his feathered relatives. Whenever palace duties didn’t have their hands tied, they spent ample amounts of time at their farm, creating, planting, growing, glowing. Showing the world how mortals, tiny creatures, could glow as bright as meteors while wrapped in a symphony of happiness.

Iris, radiant and resourceful Iris, snatched every opportunity to help her brothers. Not just out of a love for Prompto’s relatives, either. In the wake of desolation that threatened to never bend, her determination to transform every precious moment into a precious memory was strong. She lived a dual life, one path leading her to care for a kingdom one day, another path allowing her to grow stars in a field that awaited memories. Proving to be nothing short of graceful, kind and wonderful, Gladiolus’ sister put her heart into caring for the world around her. Assuring Lucis’ Grand King there wouldn’t be anything to worry about, once he passed, for the kingdom would be left in the best of hands.

It happened with the warmest of blessings, Iris becoming the kingdom’s newest advisor and future caretaker, Noctis marrying his first advisor, Prompto becoming Prompto Argentum-Amicitia. It all happened within the blink of an eye, and cast handfuls of meteordust into a canyon of possibilities. It should’ve had his heart lighter than moonlight, the turns their world had taken, the transformations his loved ones had gone through, but it all weighed him down. Made him heavier than the moon that rose above his home every night.

In a world that moved on without him, Ignis thought it was best to cut himself off from it. 

After all, he wasn’t missing much. He couldn’t see the new world, couldn’t experience it, couldn’t do anything but feel it underneath his toes and fingers. Couldn’t do anything but long for it, reach out for it, feel as though he’d never reach the shore. No matter how many hours passed. Sure, the Grand King had given him a band of retainers, genuinely loving assistants that never left him unattended, except when the stars rose and ushered the world into dreams. Whenever Ignis’ assistants weren’t near, he walked alongside his King arm-in-arm. His brothers, the vast, infinitely loving galaxy they called a family, took care of him. Watched over him. Guided him with smiles of infinite stardust, light he couldn’t see.

In a world that moved on without him, Ignis remained calm. Collected. Just as serene as the moon that rose above his home, shining as the hours unfolded in perpetual tranquility. He remained calm while keeping himself detached from his husband, even though the Lady Lunafreya, King Regis and Those That Came Before Noctis bestowed infinite blessings upon wedding vows. It was from Noctis he learned Luna and Regis wanted them together, knew they’d end up together, wanted their paths to intertwine underneath memories that would shine. Their blessings were solidified with the kiss of every morning, noon and night, overflowing from the gardens built in their honor, but-

Ignis felt isolated, detached from the stars giving him life. Breathing new life into a world once broken.

Sure, none of them were bothered by looking after him, guiding him, making sure everything was right in a field underneath infinite light. But despite assurance from their King’s forever mate, there were burdens resting on his heart with far too much weight. 

Memories of the man he once was, memories of the man he longed to be, sat with him as he gazed at the stars above. Eos was melting into another peaceful night, but peace would not be found in the hours yet to come. Even with the familiar sound of his husband’s arrival, gentle footsteps he found musical and light, warm and inviting-but frightening. Reminders of the man he never he’d never be again. “What’s it gonna be tonight?” that bewitching, agonizingly familiar voice asked, sitting next to him, running a hand through his hair as though it were made of Ramuh’s gold.

“Already read you the one about the beanstalk. How about the one with Carbuncle? Sound good?”

Noctis, King beloved by all of Eos, his husband, was ready to read him another story. Just as he had read him stories every night that week, every night since their wedding night. Ignis volunteered to occupy himself with books built for those without eyes, but his king, his better half, wouldn’t have it. It would be a time for them to grow, glow, shine like the comets high above their dreams. At least-

That’s the way Noctis believed it would be.

“If that’s a no go, I can always pull out the one about the Astrals. It’s one of your favorites anyway.”

Ignis rested a hand on Noct’s shoulder. Heart growing heavier with every passing second, the air becoming harder to bear with every passing moment, he bowed his head, believing he’d burst at the seams, and-

“Never you mind, Noct. I’ll take the one about the beanstalk.”

In a world that was constantly on the move, Ignis figured cutting himself off from it was the best thing to do. After all, no longer was he Noct’s advisor but his husband. Someone that had taken Lady Lunafreya’s place. Even though it had happened with her blessings, her infinite, ever-loving blessings, Ignis had still replaced her. Ignis was the one at King Noctis’ side. Ignis-

-kept his head bowed, not at all wanting to dishonor his ability to keep quiet, to remain silent, to hold everything back. 

Breaking down would be most inappropriate for someone in his position.


	2. Breakpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world continues to move on without him, Ignis grabs ahold of the only comfort he can find-and it's not in Noct's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for being here. :) Words can't do anything to convey my appreciation of your support. This adventure means a great deal to me, so I'm glad you're a part of it. It's about time I focused on someone other than the devastatingly adorable Prompto, and I figured that someone should be the next best thing: Ignis. After watching Iggy videos in between breaks and lunch, I realized Ignis is almost as cute as Prompto, separated by an inch.
> 
> I haven't seen how Ignis loses his sight. I have seen the scene in which Noctis wakes up in bed, with a blind Ignis at his bedside, and wow is that a powerful scene. Ignis makes light of his 'small sacrifice' and it's just horrible.
> 
> Thank you for being a part of my Iggy tribute.

Ignis remembered dying as if it had just happened yesterday.

Life slipped through his fingers and into a void a lifetime ago, but the loss of light in a sky filled with promises could still be felt. Outstretched fingers continued reaching for a hidden field of stars, remembering the desperation that surged through them, the maddening heartache that drove them to reach for the moon. He remembered how those same fingers crumbled, failing to reach those stars, the moon. His brothers. The young man he had fallen so madly in love with, against his will. 

It just happened, him crumbling like paper forced against flame. Time had passed, unfolding the richness of infinite generosity across a reborn palace, but it left him standing still. Abandoned him. Compelled him to wonder why it hadn’t left him alone, instead choosing to cast him into a future he had no part of. One of the Six must’ve been amused by keeping him still, by freezing him in a catatonic state as though he had done something to deserve it. 

Ignis remembered dying as if it had just happened yesterday, despite time having given birth to a warm and vibrant future. While the world around him blossomed, born anew by the gentle grace of infinite ones, he couldn’t shake the madness that seared him, the unstoppable silence that drove his soul into roaring agony. He remembered dying and kept on dying, over and over again, unable to move while the one and only love of his life disappeared. Unable to think, breathe, hope while his brothers valiantly toiled against Eos’ darkness. He remembered the darkness creeping into him, grinding whatever was left of him into ash, over and over again. He remembered remaining silent but screaming, weeping, writhing in a void hidden from the eyes of those he loved. Hidden from the garden of unseen stars.

Ignis remembering dying and kept on dying, even as the sun sang. But he remained silent while the sun sang, not wanting to interfere with is newborn song. Not wanting to disturb anything. After all, it was only suitable for someone in his position. It had always been suitable for someone in his position, remaining completely and utterly silent, even as the sky crumbled.  


He remembered voicing the darkness within. It happened once and only once, his voice thrust against Gladiolus’ feverish fury. It was necessary to say something then, even if it meant going against unbelievably innocent, beautiful, strong Prompto. Gladio had taken a stand against their prince but Noct’s advisor only tolerated it for so long, unwilling to let his king fall, unwilling to let the rift between brothers grow into a canyon. Unwilling to interfere. 

If he had to stand down, then so be it. No one needed a crippled bodyguard. What was the big deal? All his prince had to do was say the magic words, and that would’ve been that. Ignis would’ve bowed out, as promised, leaving the fate of their kingdom in the hands of his soulmates. But-

“No way I’m leavin’ you behind, Specs. You’re comin’ with us, whether you like it or not. I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. I need you. 

More than I’ve ever needed you.”

At that moment, Ignis found himself in a corner of the universe. A pocket of time in which only Noctis, their closeness, the prince’s heartbeat mattered. Nothing else mattered. All else had fallen away, and it was at that moment Ignis felt a surge of happiness. Electrifying, dizzying, surreal happiness. The prince still needed him, wanted him close. But it was only in that moment the happiness took flight. The second Noctis tore his gaze away, it disappeared. Instantly. In a flash of lightning. Like Titan’s fists against his head.

Happiness, acceptance, all of it gone. Slipped through his fingers faster than the sands of time. And for a moment he wanted to cry out, wanted to ask why, where are you going, don’t leave me please, I need you as well. I’ve already lost so much. If you go, I’ll disappear. Please don’t leave me. I don’t know what to do any more. I can’t do anything anymore. Don’t go. I’m scared. Come back, Noct.

But uttering even a syllable of those pleas would’ve been inappropriate. It was even more inappropriate, what with him being the Grand King’s Consort.

Ignis envied Prompto. Always had. Envied him from the moment they met. Prompto thought he was something to revere, but Noct’s other half always believed the human chocobo was a much greater man. How could he possibly think otherwise, when Prompto kept his heart on his sleeve? Practically wore it on his face. Had his body painted in it. The gunslinger constantly degraded himself, constantly told himself and the world around him he was useless, but every damn day he tried his hardest. Pushed himself beyond his limits. He fell but got right back up, determined to try even harder than he did before. And he did it all with a smile. A beautiful, luminous smile.

It happened even during Noctis’ absence, the light blossoming from their chocobo’s veins. Prompto kept his head high when all lights had gone out, pouring his frail yet divine light through parched horizons. The hours unfolded with Prompto’s smiles, the only treasures that brightened an overwhelmingly dark existence. ‘He’ll come back’, their photographer promised them, eyes raised to the sky. ‘Noct’s just taking a really long nap, that’s all. Everything’s gonna be fine!’

Ignis was even more jealous of Prompto then, sometimes even hating the radiant young man. Hating how Prompto revered him while exuding hope the Astrals took notice of. Hating how he couldn’t even be remotely close to the shining light that was Prompto Argentum.

Ignis was jealous of Prompto. Always had been. But of course, Prompto didn’t know it. Confessing something of that nature to someone that respected you? Wouldn’t have been anything short of-

Inappropriate.

Gladiolus’ husband would’ve been the perfect one to visit the sanctuary with. Ignis constantly found himself in the sanctuary dedicated to those responsible for Eos’ future, the goddess Lunafreya and King Regis at the forefront, immortalized in statues the Astrals were proud of. Noctis’ husband found solace in between walls untouched by noise, sheltering him in only the melody of calm waters. Prompto would’ve been the perfect confidant that night, the one and only one Ignis would even feel remotely comfortable with opening himself to. The chocobo farmer would’ve understood, would’ve respected the silence he so desperately sought, then would’ve given him the reassurance he needed to hear. But-

Prompto was busy. Busy growing, creating, dreaming and loving. Busy being with his husband, a big doting bear that couldn’t keep his hands off him. Busy melting into Gladiolus’ feverish, euphoric, tender, wild lust as if tomorrow wouldn’t come.  


Maybe he could call Prompto later. Maybe. Maybe text him later. That would be okay, right? He could invite Prompto to breakfast, maybe even lunch. They would talk, Prompto coming out of his blissful state of dreams, Ignis coming out of emptiness. Prompto would smile at him, would shine with light brighter than Ifrit’s flame, and everything would turn out all right. Everything-

No. It couldn’t happen. He couldn’t interrupt Prompto’s time with his husband, with the Crownsguard trainees, with Iris and their chocobos. Couldn’t. And-

Of course, it would be inappropriate. Uttering even a syllable to Prompto, to anyone, would’ve been inappropriate. 

Inappropriate. 

Empty. Trapped. Tears falling but none of them heard, none of them seen by the young man he never should’ve fallen in love with, none of them seen by his brothers. And it was in that silence he remained, head bowed, soul screaming but utterly silent. Clinging to the only calm he could find in an entire kingdom-the peacefulness that dwelled inside Regis’ and Luna’s sanctuary.  


Ignis wanted to move. Wanted to become a part of the world he once shared with his brothers. The world he once shared with Noctis. Strong, calm, beloved Noctis. But-

He rose to his feet instead, eyes and spirit just as calm as the sanctuary's waters. And it was to assistants, his babysitters, he turned.

“Come now. Time for some fresh air. Bet you all could use some, yes? I know I could.”


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see the future through Noctis' eyes. Follow the Grand King as he reflects on the distance between him and his husband, the increasingly distant Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am delighted you’re here. Thank you for being here. Thank you for being a part of this journey, and happy valentine’s day!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Final Fantasy Union’s ‘Why Ignis Scientia is the Best’ video, lovingly narrated by the one and only Darryl. Upon watching that video, I found out far too many people don’t like Ignis, which is why the video was made, and why I’m even more in love with this adventure. How can you NOT like ‘Specs’ when he’s done nothing but take on a galaxy of burdens all by himself? After the world ended, he probably taught himself how to cook all over again, WHILE training to become a Daemon Hunter. 
> 
> I understand why Noctis and Prompto are wildly popular, but to learn people actually find Ignis a poor character is just wrong. Why is why the Iggy love will continue over here.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you. You all give me life.

When it came to his father, the lady Lunafreya and Those That Came Before, Noctis had nothing short of infinite gratitude. 

Carrying anything less would’ve been treasonous beyond measure, as they were responsible for breathing new life into his veins. For giving him a new chapter when the Book of Time closed on his tale. 

From their eternal spirits came the winds of rebirth, washing away unholy gloom and replacing it with hope. Faith in a bright, jubilant future that wouldn’t ever be broken. It was through the eyes of his friends he experienced the future’s rich seasons, the promises touching a sky that would know only light. 

Happiness, new and rejuvenating, warm and wild, flooded his sky with every waking moment. His father, childhood friend and ancestors had his every breath encased in light without limits, prodding him to melt into the embraces they offered. And it was their light he tasted, their light that flooded his veins, whenever he thought of his brothers. The young woman he loved like a sister. The people under his rule, forever warm and blissful like the streets they graced. But- 

Noctis just wished Ignis hadn’t been left out of the equation.

While words would never be enough to either Luna or his father, Noctis couldn’t understand what had gone wrong with ushering Ignis into the future. While Prompto, Gladio, Iris and all others had fallen into the future’s peaceful rhythm, his husband was withering away. Like a moth against Ifrit’s flame. And not wanting Ignis to shatter, Noctis refrained from prodding him, refrained from pulling out the darkness Ignis obviously wanted to hide. He may have been the Grand King, falling peacefully into his new role, but that gave him no right to disturb a creature of the most divine essence. No one had the right to disturb such a rare, unfathomably beautiful deva. So why anger the Astrals? If Ignis said he was all right, then he was all right, wasn’t he? 

Wasn’t he?

No. Noctis wanted so desperately to believe their world was at peace, with stars high above a realm of dreams, but the man he loved beyond measure wasn’t anywhere near that realm. Ignis couldn’t see the stars they had fallen in love under, couldn’t see the light they bathed their home in, couldn’t cook, couldn’t read or-

Wait. He taught himself how to cook all over again. He just hadn’t picked up a spoon in weeks, face void of emotion as he walked out of the palace kitchen. As calm as an evergreen and as radiant as daybreak, Noct’s husband simply explained that his heart wasn’t in preparing breakfast, and it was time to rest. Even though the day had begun just a few moments ago, it was time to shut one’s eyes and return to a world of dreams. It was time to go back to sleep, time to disappear, time to remain silent and far, far away from someone that wanted him, needed him, ached for him with desire so feverish, Noctis was shocked he made it through each night. But-

Ignis didn’t want anything to do with intimacy, and when a creature as sacred as the Astrals gave a command, you followed it. 

Come hell or high water. 

He even pulled out of a kiss once, claiming his energy was failing him again, never looking back as seconds unfolded like hours. Each one pulled Noctis apart at the seams, pushing him to wonder what had happened, when did their connection fall apart, where had Ignis gone? Where was the light that acted as his shadow? Where? 

He would do anything to recover illumination he so desperately missed. Would do anything to have his husband, his life mate, join the torrent that was a joyous future. But the other half of his soul, the core of his spirit, had vanished into a sky Noctis knew nothing of.

Not being able to see Ignis, even when he was right there, close enough to embrace, to comfort, to taste, killed him. Noctis spent every waking moment dying, over and over again, detached from the one star he wanted to hold, more than he wanted to breathe.

What was it? What was he doing wrong? Why were the Astrals hiding Ignis from him, when all battles were over? His father blessed him with the gift of a warm, radiant future. The Lady of the Moon blessed him with the same gift, vowing to forever love him, Ignis and his brothers, vowing to watch over their future forevermore. So why?

Why were they so far apart?

It was time for answers. Noctis silently vowed to find answers as he draped blankets about his sleeping other, then nestled against him just enough to feel warmth flowing, not enough to disturb him. Not enough to frighten Ignis into bolting. The divide between them was great enough, vast enough to swallow an entire canyon of stars. It wouldn’t be wise to disturb the only comfort, the only light, that blossomed between them. But-

It was time for answers. And answers would be found, in the hopes of protecting the future, the light of hope, for someone that had done nothing but shine his whole life.


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is on the verge of losing everything that makes his world whole. Will he be able to protect all he holds dear, or will he lose Ignis forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was going to go in a much different direction, with Prompto playing a huge part in Ignis’ storyline, but the scenes I kept coming up with steered way too close to Promnis. And going this route keeps the atmosphere just the way it needs to be. Not wanting to sever the Ignoct or Promptio shipping, especially with both couples being married, I decided to go the route you’ll read below.
> 
> Thank you for being here. It means a lot to me, really, truly, seriously.

“Do you remember the story of the Moon Child, Noct?”

“Not much of it. Sure you won’t mind telling it to me again.”

“Just a few bits of it. I won’t take up too much of your time. It was just on my mind, what with the lunar eclipse and all. I was just thinking of that lonely little Moon Child, and how he felt as though he didn’t fit in here. So off he went, high amongst the stars and onto the pearl we see tonight. I was just wondering if that was his light, the light that never goes out, gracing us all.”  


Not too much attention was paid to that story in the past. Noctis was just mesmerized by how Ignis told it, voice as warm as starlight and as soft as satin. But that night, when the stars were hidden from view, Noctis couldn’t help but wonder-

If Ignis had become the Moon Child.

The lunar deva made of light no one could touch or comprehend. The moon’s blessed gift to humanity, watched over by Lady Lunafreya’s eternal grace. Ignis shone with light Noct never believed would go out, as he was far too strong, far too wise, far too wonderful to be subdued by anything. Just as the moon herself was. Not even their greatest battles could erase the light borne within such a regal spirit. 

That’s what Noctis thought, at least. But on that night, with the sky’s hidden children shouting at him, urging him to save the moon, he couldn’t help but wonder-

If he was seconds away from losing the light he loved so fiercely.

He ran. Heart pounding, screaming, blood boiling as though the Astrals had poisoned him, he ran. Ran from the sanctuary they shared, from the warm, quiet cradle of dreams, and across the distance that divided them. Ran harder than he ever believed he could. He had to. Had to find Ignis.

Ignis. Missing when he should’ve been there, right there, nestled beside him. Sleeping. Tucked away in dreams no mortal could ever touch. But the gentle touch of Princess borne from moonlight cast him out of his dreams and into the present. A world in which his husband was missing. So it was upon her grace he ran, her eyes and voice guiding him.

Through the halls he ran, searching. Voices locked in his mind, pushing him, compelling him. Contagions borne of the greatest darkness rushed through him, warning him of the light he was in danger of losing. Of his husband’s voice, his presence, touch, everything. 

Noctis knew. He hadn’t missed any of it, Ignis barely eating, never going anywhere near the kitchen, the distance between them growing at a meteoric rate. Prompto noticed it and pressed his oldest friend to save the moon before he withered away, just as he took great care of Ignis after the world’s end. Gladiolus, despite him being separated from Ignis by his own chasm, noticed it, addressed it, threatened to snap the King’s neck like a twig if he didn’t take care of it because ‘a real man takes care of his husband, and doesn’t wuss out like a pansy’.

Noctis would take care of it. Would take care of it just as the Six took care of the earth. Determined to take care of it, he ran. Ran, mouth as dry as the desert sand, hoping. Heart begging, pleading, in fear of what stood before him. He ran. Ran hoping to see Ignis, smiling, warm, happy, healed. He ran, knowing-

His husband, his oldest friend, his confidant, wasn’t happy.

‘Dear Gods, don’t take him from me. Please. Please don’t take him from me.’

‘Father, Luna, please. Please help me. I want to keep him. I don’t want to lose him. I can’t. We’ve all been given another chance. I don’t want this chance, my chance to make him happy, to go to waste. You’ve given me the chance to give him the future he deserves, and I can’t lose this. So please. Please help me. Help me find him.’

Into the sanctuary he crashed, heart ready to burst out of his chest. 

Ignis was in there. 

Had to be. 

His assistants told their King he was. Ignis always went into the sanctuary to bury himself, to seek solace in the warmth given by his father and Luna. He-

Felt wetness beneath his feet. Cold spiraling beyond madness. Looked down and saw-

Red. Rain spilling through a garden of waters and flowers.

His insides turned to ash. He turned to ash, small, insignificant, nothing. 

Somehow he followed the trail, mind gone, heart bleeding, deafening sadness transforming everything into a blur. Followed the red, the disturbance amongst a garden of white, and-

Ignis. Silent. Cold. 

Ignis.

Tears. So many tears. Everything hurt and nothing made sense. Nothing worked. Everything hurt. Hurt. So much hurt. Tears. 

Bleeding. Body pouring out everything, falling apart at the seams, hurting.

Noctis took Ignis into his arms, not believing in anything, touching, tears falling, hurting. Bleeding. 

Silent. Gone. Nothingness.

Hurt.

“Don’t…don’t leave me…please. Please wake up. Wake up, Ignis. Wake up. Your King commands you. Wake up.”

Nothingness became louder, swallowing the earth and everything that made him whole. 

“Don’t do this. Please. Please come back. Come back. Please. Please, Iggy. Please don’t leave me! I told you I’d never leave you behind, so you can’t leave me! Ignis! Please!”

Everything hurt, hurt so much, hurt even more when his chest tore open, split in half by the stars that had taken Ignis back.  
\---------------------------------------

He awakened without a heart, mind racing, world blurry like the skies during a storm. 

Remembering, feeling everything as though it had just happened, as though his hands were still tormented by his husband’s blood, Noctis looked. Looked to his side and found-

Nothing. 

Ignis wasn’t there. 

Gone.

Silent.

With a young woman’s gentle voice pressing him to hurry, Noctis threw himself out of bed and-

Ran.


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis steps into vortex that forever changes his life, forcing him to confront his darkest fear. Follow the King as he scrambles to rescue the moon.

It couldn’t be too late. Couldn’t be. Ignis had to be somewhere. Anywhere. Just had to be.

Just had to be.

Ignis. Somewhere. 

‘Please. Don’t take him. Take me back. Do anything but don’t take him. Please don’t take him from me. Please let me keep my moon. Please.’

‘He can’t go back into the sky.’

Lightning rippled through Noctis’ chest, incinerating his insides. Leaving nothing but ash behind. He ran and kept on running, mind reeling, heart screaming, vowing to do anything to keep the moon. Anything, even if it meant fighting the Astrals. Tearing them apart with his bare hands. Noctis would wreak havoc on the sky if that would keep Ignis from regaining his wings. Anything.

Anything to keep him near. 

He ran. Ran as the words of his soulmates echoed through the chambers of his mind. Prompto, Gladiolus, Iris, Lunafreya, his father-all of them urgent, pushing him forward, not wanting him to fall before the crumbling moon. So on he ran, chest burning, mind reeling with image after image, visions of his bodyguard, his mentor, confidant, his Ignis, Ignis-

Ignis.

It was in the garden of ivory moonlight he found him, as still as dawn but ready to fly. Silent but loud, as vibrant as the light that blossomed after a brutal winter. Reverence struck the king with strength far greater than Titan’s fists; it was incomprehensible, standing in the presence of something celestial, something divine disguised as a human. Attempting to comprehend how the Six created such a being rattled his mind, tormented him with a challenge so great, Noctis returned to the matter at hand. No longer wanting to remain divided from his husband by the galaxies, the King stepped forward, arms outstretched, face as pale as the moon, and-

“Well. Noct. Glad you’re here.”

There he stood, as calm as ever, peaceful like the morning that kissed the earth. Ignis’ calm paralyzed him, rendered him breathless, helpless, trapped. “Now I can get on with this last bit of business,” his other half said, smiling, smiling for the first time in eons. He approached the King, enveloped in light much holier than that of any sovereign’s. 

A voice spilled from Noct’s lips, strange, hoarse, shaky. “Business? What business?”

The warmth behind Ignis’ smile deepened, creating a miracle Noctis hadn’t seen in years. 

“The business of saying goodbye, of course.”

“Goodbye? Goodbye? What do you mean, goodbye?”

The images. The dreams. The flowers. 

They couldn’t be. 

Couldn’t be. Had to stay away.

“Ignis, what are you talking about? You’re just going somewhere, right? To the market, maybe, or the library, right? Just taking a little walk, right? Right?”

Dry. Frightening. Blurry. Everything was wrong, cold, terrifying. 

“You’re coming back, right? You’re just going out for a little bit, right?”

He turned sad, the being made of stars, smiling with light dampened by darkness. 

“I’m afraid not, Noct. I believe I’m leaving for good. My time here is done.”

Everything fell away, the control over thought, mind and spirit. He crumbled as quickly as moths did against the greatest flame.  


Turned to oblivion, cold, white, black, nothingness blending with silence. The forces governing the galaxies gripped a hold of Noct’s body, driving him to act. Driving him to grab ahold of Ignis’ shoulders and shake him, screaming, body bleeding, somehow breathing. 

“What in the hell are you talking about?! No, you aren’t done. You can’t be done! You’re full of bullshit, Ignis! Stop this!”

The calm remained in place, mystical, sickening, merciless. “You’re wrong, Noct,” starlight and the breath of morning argued, shaking his head. 

“My job is done. You no longer have any need of me.”

Somehow Noctis staggered back. The world beneath him turned to ash as his eyes remained locked on the one before him, the moon glowing with light he never thought he’d lose, the moon shining with warmth he was infinitely happy to hold. “You’re kidding, right?” the forces within him compelled him to ask. 

“This is a joke, right? A prank. Something one of the guys put you up to. You’re getting back at me for something. For everything. I get it. I get it, Ignis. You’re tired. I know you’re tired, I know you’re very tired, but-“

The smile vanished from the face of the moon, leaving infinite darkness in its place. 

“No, my dear Noct. This goes much deeper than you know.”

“Then tell me, dammit! Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours! Let me in, Ignis, please! Please don’t do this!”

He fell to his knees, everything within him broken, bleeding, grabbing a hold of the bladesman’s hands. Tears and memories poured out of him with a vengeance, with a merciless, primal force all beings would quake in fear of. “Don’t go,” Noctis pleaded, head bowed, clutching his husband’s hands.

“Don’t go. Don’t go into the sky. Don’t become the moon. You can’t, Ignis. You told me you’d always stay with me. I told you I’d never leave you behind. Trust me. Trust me, Ignis! Please, please give me another chance! Please! I’ll make everything right, I promise! I swear! I’ll do anything! Don’t you get it? I can’t be without you!”

Ignis’ calm cut through Noct’s weeping like the mightiest blade ever crafted.

“I don’t understand why. You’ve grown so much, Noct. You’ve grown into quite a fine king, despite my initial misgivings. What could you possibly need me for? Not like I’m much of anything anymore. I believe I’ve become-ah, what’s the word? Nothing.”

“By the Six,” a sobbing king panted. “What, are you Prompto now? If this is about what’s happened to you, it doesn’t matter!”

“Quite an odd statement, considering I’m not even remotely close to the man I used to be.”

It hit. Everything hit. Memories. The years. All of the years. Ignis in his kitchen, cleaning his apartment, scolding him for not eating his vegetables. Asking him if he finished his homework. Drafting him into the search for his glasses, stolen by a dastardly chocobo. Cooking while their campfires roared. Protecting him and Prompto. Ignis.

Ignis.

“Gods, what have I done? I’m the one that’s blind. I’ve been so damn blind my whole life.”

He cradled Ignis’ face in his hands, the Astrals boiling him alive as he did so. “You haven’t lost anything,” Noctis whispered, staring right into the moon’s hidden eyes.

“Your eyes are gone but you can still see, much more than any of us. Much deeper than any of us.”

“I can’t see you.”

“Of course you can,” Noctis retaliated breathlessly, stabbed by every one of his husband’s words, wishing Ignis would shout at him. Hate him. 

“You can see me. You can see me through your memories. Our memories. Besides, I haven’t changed much. Just grew a beard, that’s all. I’m still me. Still your Noct. Just as you're my Ignis. My beautiful, wonderful, strong, kind, sacred Ignis. My moon.”

Ignis’ face cupped in his hands, Noctis kissed him. Kissed him with the force to rouse ancient, sleeping giants. Kissed him as though he were the sun remaking the earth, hoping, pleading with the Astrals to keep them together. “I always knew you were something amazing, something strange and wonderful,” he whispered, lips brushing against the other’s forehead.

“I couldn’t put my finger on it because I was so damn blind. But now I know. I see it now. You’re something full of wonders, Ignis, and you’re an even greater wonder than you used to be. I don’t know what’s gotten into you because you’re beautiful. You’re funny and smart, one hell of a knock-out and you can bad-ass your way out of anything.”

“I also know that you’re tired, very tired, and rightfully so. You’ve done everything all by yourself for thirty damn years, silly. You’ve been fighting for so long, so damn long, it’s time for you to rest.”

“I don’t want to.”

Ignis’ words were a volley of arrows. Completely unused to Ignis saying anything against him, Noctis staggered back, eyes wide, heart frozen, wondering, pleading-

“I don’t want to rest. I’ve been resting this whole time and I’m bloody tired of it. I want to go back to living. Being useful to my brothers. To you.”

Euphoria, electric and maddening, shot through Noctis’ veins. Ignis was open to the idea of staying, open to the idea of moving forward, open, still there, still breathing, so close. “I think Prompto’s rubbed off on you, in all the worst ways,” the king chuckled weakly, panic rising, just as strong as the happiness shooting through him. 

“You ARE useful! How can you say you aren’t? What, have you gone crazy? You’ve been ‘useful’ to me my whole fucking life! Without you, I’d be nothing! Don’t you get it? I’d be nothing! Nothing, Ignis! I know you know what that word means because you memorized the dictionary in a day! You make me whole! You make all of us whole! The sky would be nothing without its amazing, beautiful moon!”

Silence enveloped the sanctuary like an eclipse, painting the world in new, terrifying colors. Ignis, head bowed, was as still as the moon. And to Noctis, every second was an eon. Cold, crippling, murderous. Just when he thought the earth would split in half, Ignis lifted his head, and-

“Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“What took you so long?”

The king took another step back, heart racing, body lifted, spirit flying. “What?”

“What took you so long? Didn’t I teach you proper etiquette? It’s not befitting of a King to neglect his consort. You already disrupted the natural balance of things by marrying me, you know. The least you could do is tell me these things BEFORE I concoct a wild assortment of ideas!”

“I’m sorry already, give it a rest,” Noctis laughed, mirroring his older self, blending past venom with happiness, uplifting, maddening, loud happiness. “Gods damn you, Ignis, you’re such a nag. Get over yourself.”

“Well, I must be. My position calls for it. And who else would look after you? Without me, the kingdom would be forever ruined.”

“Yeah, it would. Someone’s gotta watch out for it.”

“Another issue needs to be addressed, Noct. Did you sign those documents from earlier? They cannot wait much longer.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Signed, sealed, delivered. Don’t worry about it.”

“And my assistants. You’ve given me too many. I don’t need them all. One would suffice. Let them breathe, Highness.”

“Yeah, I got it. You probably don’t need any assistants. I’ve just been babying you too much.”

“Yes you bloody well have, and I haven’t appreciated it, one bit! You underestimate me, Noct, and by doing that you wound me!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Prompto and Gladio let me know it. Iris let me know it. So trust me, Ignis, I know. I won’t anymore though. Not anymore. I promise.”

“Noct?”

“What now?”

“I would cry but can’t find the strength to do so now. May I do it later? In your arms? I would appreciate it greatly.”

“You didn’t have to ask. You don’t have to ask to do anything. Just go for it, Ignis. Cry. You don’t need my permission. You don’t need anyone’s permission. The heavens answer to no one.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but for now, would you mind holding me?”

“Old habits die hard, I guess,” a beaming, sobbing Noctis chuckled, sweeping his lifelong friend, confidant, hero, husband into his arms, feeling the light permeate his vision for the very first time.

Ignis started weeping a moment later, in the arms of a husband that never left his side.


	6. Ending A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future looks bright for the moon and his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s where you can choose how the story ends. You may have it end at the previous chapter, it can end with Ending A or it can end with Ending B. Since we’re at the end of the tale, I can go ahead and confess something: Ending C existed at one point, but it was a tragic ending, one in which Noctis and Ignis were forever separated. Not wanting to ruin the spirit of the adventure, I kept the outlines for Endings A and B.
> 
> Ending A came about because you might want Ignis to move into the future with his blindness, learning how to cope with it, accept it, and finally, after so many years, accept himself. If that’s the case, then Ending A is for you. I didn’t want to run the risk of offending anyone, and I have a huge soft spot for both endings, so it is now up to you.
> 
> And of course, you’re more than welcome to read both endings. :) Thank you for being here. I mean it.

‘So a few weeks have gone by, and everything’s been pretty great, I guess. The kingdom hasn’t fallen apart. It’s actually been pretty easy to handle. No one wants to kill me yet, which is pretty awesome, and everyone’s really happy. So no bad news there.

Prompto and Gladiolus are still on their honeymoon. The four of us got hitched a while back, but they’re just as obnoxious as they were when they first fell in love. Iris is well on her way to becoming the first bad-ass President, so nothing to worry about once I return to you guys. Oh. And Ignis?

He’s been pretty good. We’ve been pretty good. 

He’s up to his old tricks, that feisty, gorgeous, rare, insanely incredible man. He’s back in the kitchen, whipping up magic just like he used to. All by himself, too. He’s got his assistant with him, but she’s there pretty much just for chit chat. She told me she’ll only step in to prevent him from accidentally hurting himself, but the way he’s going at it, I don’t think anyone needs to worry. He’s got it covered.

He’s gone back to being a nag, too. Diva, more like it. Sometimes I wonder if we should just switch places. He could be the king, and I could be his hot, sexy consort. I know it would work. 

After all, he’s been running things for the last twenty years. 

When he isn’t nagging me to death, he’s busy being adorable. I think he took a few lessons from Prompto. He goes from being annoying enough to scare the Six to being a cuddle bug. 

Gods damn it, he’s adorable. I just wish he’d stop asking for permission to cry. But spending an entire life babysitting a prince makes old habits impossible to kill, I guess.

Yeah, he cries. Cries a lot sometimes. Has every right to, after everything I put him through. He cries so damn much, and it hurts, hurts like fucking hell to hold him, to listen to him, but I don’t move. I hold him. Just as he held me for all of those damn years. 

I carry him. Just as he carried me.

I love him. Luna, Father, I love him. Always have. I love Ignis so damn much. I love him. Love, cherish, look forward to seeing him, holding him, carrying him.

I am the sky that loves his moon. And all of the stars that go with it.

Thank you, Luna. Thank you. Thank you for believing in us. Thank you for believing in Ignis. Thank you for protecting my brothers. Thank you for giving me another chance. Thank you for everything.

Thank you, Father, for giving me another chance. For loving me when I didn’t deserve it. For being there. Thank you.

Thank you, both of you.

I won’t let you down. I promise.

So rest easy, okay?’  
\-----------------------------  
“Noct, a moment.”

“I’ve got all of the moments in the world for you,” the Grand King beamed, kissing his husband’s cheek. Ignis returned the kiss, wrapped his arm around Noct’s, and together they began a walk through the morning-kissed gardens. “What’s on your mind?" Noctis asked, resting his head against the other’s shoulder.

“Nothing really, it’s just that I caught wind of an invitation.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Apparently, His Highness and His Majesty’s Beloved are due at a conference tomorrow. Rather short notice, don’t you think?”

“Nah, not really. Spur of the moment things are pretty fun. You know. Like when we decided to hit up the Moogle Chocobo Festival because Prompto wouldn’t stop whining about it. And-“

“Stop right there, Highness. We’ll be at this all morning, noon and night. So onto the next point of business. What about next week? Are we still attending those festivities?”

“You know it. You know you’re gonna kick ass at the ball, Ignis. You kick ass everywhere. And I’m gonna kick everyone’s ass because I’m gonna be there with the world’s most beautiful creature on two legs. How about that?”

“A king shouldn’t strike the flames of envy in the hearts of his people.”

“Oh yeah? What about a really proud husband?”

Words were spoken through foreheads rubbing against each other, a kiss strong enough to outlast time. Sunshine dancing through the flowers while enveloped in the song of angels. All of those words were loving, gentle, warm, tender. Infinite. “You’ve gotten to be just as bad as Gladio,” Ignis chuckled, a sacred, musical, loving sound.

Noctis ran a hand through the chef’s hair, glowing. “You aren’t complaining though, right?”

“Of course not. I was merely making a statement.”

“Yeah, well, you make a million incredible statements whenever you walk out the door.”

“May I say something?” Ignis asked, breaking the sun-kissed, moon blessed silence that brewed between them with another kiss. Inwardly grimacing over how his husband still asked permission to express his true self, Noctis tilted his head. “Sure can,” he replied, then kissed the bridge of his moon’s nose. He then caressed the eyes underneath Ignis’ glasses, the eyes forever hidden from view but forever warm, happy, free. His Majesty’s Beloved pressed Noct into another kiss before speaking his piece, smiling, radiant from head to toe.

“I love you.”

“Yeah,” came the breathless, hoarse answer, remembering where they just were, remembering how eager a certain moon was to leave, remembering how Ignis said his job was done. 

“I love you too, Ignis. Thanks for being so damn patient with me. Sorry it took me forever to open my eyes, but thank you. Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for being you. Thank you.”

“And thank you for putting up with me. I’m far from perfect, but-“

Noctis cupped his husband’s face in his hands, then peppered it with kisses. “Bullshit. You are perfect. Even when you’re being a nag, you’re perfect. Your ‘imperfections’ are perfect. You’re perfect and wonderful and amazing and I’m so damn lucky. So fucking lucky to have you.”

\-------------------------  
‘Luna, Father, thank you. Thank you for letting me keep my moon. Thank you.’

‘I’ll take good care of him, I promise. I will not let you down.’  
\---------------------------  
“Does this mean you’ll eat your vegetables now?”

“Not a chance in Ifrit’s inferno, gorgeous.”


	7. Ending B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Noctis embrace a bright, wonderful future in another way.

‘So quite some time has passed, and all has been well. 

All promises to remain well. The kingdom is flourishing, my brothers’ lives are flourishing, and all is right in the world. The happiness we experience on a daily basis is quite invigorating, really, and I cannot help but meet every morning with a smile.  


I’ve been flourishing too, I’m happy to say. It’s been quite an incredible ride, one I won’t ever forget in this lifetime, or in any other lifetime. Yes, I’m still without my sight, but lately I’ve been able to see more than I’ve ever seen before. Light soaks my every waking moment, and it is through that light I am reborn at every kiss of dawn. It is a beautiful thing, really, seeing every sunrise with my brothers. And it is through their light I am warm. I am whole.

I am whole because of him as well. I have rediscovered myself through our bond, and it is through that bond, through his light, I have grown to accept my shortcomings. I may no longer be the man I once was, but-

I am even greater than I used to be. And it is thanks to the light that surrounds me. Thanks to the light that remains by my side and warms me at night. 

I love him, my Noct. My King. The only one stupid enough to put up with me.

Never expected things to end up this way, his life and mine, intertwined under a sky we used to see from different worlds. I never thought I’d be anything more than his babysitter, mind you, but the way our stories became one proved me wrong. I became more than his tutor and confidant. Over time I became his friend. His protector. And now I am his moon. His Majesty’s Beloved, they call me.

I never expected things to end up this way, but you can’t plan everything, can you?

This life has taught me that you can’t really plan anything. All one can do is wait to be surprised. Wait for the ride of their life, to be precise, and enjoy every moment once it begins.

I am certainly enjoying this new ride that has begun.

Thank you, Lady Lunafreya. Thank you, King Regis. I cannot thank you enough, for what you have given me transcends the stars.

I am forever in your debt, dear friends. Rest assured, I will not waste this new chance at life. I will take my shortcomings and work with them, for they have become a part of me. I will live, grow and learn with my head held high, for I am alive. I am alive.

I am alive.

I am Ignis Scientia-Caelum, His Majesty’s Beloved, a brother and a friend.

I am, and it is with a smile I am.'  
\-------------------------------------

He ran.

The world that awakened him alarmed him, for it felt new, frightening, like stepping into the deepest waters before the break of dawn.

He ran, wanting, needing, longing to find him more than his lungs craved air. The world around him became a blur as every part of his body screamed, ached for the end but also for the strength to go on, to go on running, seeking the other half of his heart. He ran, ran across dawn-kissed fields and through their halls, leaving everything else behind, only in need of one thing. One face. One sanctuary. Voices scrambled to reach him, but his heart was elsewhere, a million miles into the paradise he desperately sought. The moment his other half fell into his line of view, he cried out:

“Noct! Noctis! Noctiiiiiiiiiis!”

Shock instantly broke out on his king’s face. Noctis said some things in response but Ignis didn’t hear them, couldn’t hear them, for all he wanted to do was reach him. Touch him. They met in one of their home’s many hallways, all other voices left behind, their voices being the only ones to color their corner of the universe. “Haven’t been called that in years,” a breathless sovereign said, clutching his husband’s shoulders. Ignis held onto him, head buried in his king’s chest, melting into the warmth while-

“Matter of fact, the last time you called me like that was when my apartment looked like Ifrit had blown it up. Been a long time.”

Noctis ran a hand through the moon’s hair, alarmed by Ignis’ silence. His voice was warm, infinitely sweet and kind, forever warm and loving.

“Everything all right? How did you get here all by yourself anyway, hm? You couldn’t have possibly found me without being able to…” 

“See.”

Ignis slowly lifted his head, breathless, face colored with alarm, relief, panic, wonder. For a moment they fell into infinity without words, silent, mesmerized, in awe of each other and the wonders that had become. And it was a moment later Ignis spoke, his words faint, euphoric. “I can see,” he repeated, slowly landing his hands on his husband’s face, then caressing it, loving it, discovering it.

“Noct, I can see. I can see you.”

There were no words, no words to express the lightning surging through his veins or the sensations stirring his blood. There were no words as he sprinkled Ignis’ face in kisses, loving him, sobbing, feeling as though he’d overflow. 

Two words soon came to mind, encased in tears, sobs, emotions and memories.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings A and B were outlined at the same time, both of them becoming incredibly precious to me. This ending has Ignis’ blindness not only as a result of war, but as a result of the lifelong war he waged against himself. It was a manifestation of his refusal to see himself, of the fear, doubt and heartache that plagued him for years. 
> 
> When he finally embraced the future he had been given, his vision returned.
> 
> Ending A was made to avoid anyone feeling alienated, offended by Ignis move into the future without his blindness. One of you might think Ending B defeats the message of the story. 
> 
> Of course, you’re more than welcome to smush both endings into one, or experience both of them separately. The path is yours to choose, just as Ignis had a path to choose.
> 
> Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for brightening my day. Thank you for showing how much you care about Iggy.


End file.
